Leave,Your Not Welcome
by dessyy3
Summary: I can't escape this life...I warned you,you wanted me and you get me and these dangerous situations"she says "I'm not leaving....l love you" she retorted back AU AH first fan fic : give it a chance
1. Prologue

I never understood how people could live in fear all their life I used too, but I hide it under my "overly confident attitude." Whatever. But, I never expected to be so lifted from the sin and be enlightened,untill she came in life... Mary Alice Cullen....Alice. My world My soul Everything that keeps me unnaturally rooted to the ground.I tried to avoid her,I didn't want her hurt with my persisted and I couldn't keep denying everything was happy and well, the smile on face couldn't be smacked off... Untill this fateful day June 10...I warned her about my life and she was in danger...I'm the only one who can save her and I'm going to end this once and for all.... they can't get away with this..never again!


	2. 20 years ago

**Alrighhhtyyyy3 so thanks for the 2 reviews and story alerts…..**

**I would like more reviews3 well here's the storey ohm before I forget**

**This chapter is for glitter (you know who you are) so sorry for the loss you're about to read...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Running.

Running desperately to save his life.

God how I wish I had vampire speed. UGH! It's his fault, he was trying to stop other vampires by himself, and I told him he couldn't do it alone and volunteered I said I had his back and he wouldn't die. I promised…

I promised…

And I broke it…

I broke it…

"BELLA, HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I stopped he was close. I focused on the sounds. And I transported to the source easily. I burst through the fake iron doors, and I wasn't prepared for what I saw. My best friend bound to the chair, the bottom half of his body on fire. I ran up to him praying I could let it out but I couldn't.

"Edward, Edward I'm so sorry!" I sobbed to him

"Tell Jasper I Love him, and…and I'll never forget…" he whispered, he moaned in pain.

"God I'm so sorry!"

"Save my sister…human…take her out of….horrible place"

"Who! WHO! tell me her name!"

"Mary Alice McCarty….save her I love you best fr—"

He was suddenly stopped, by Bree's dark chuckle.

"awhh its so sweet I want to gag, too bad Isabella your way too late"

Before I could come up with a thought, or a reaction, the rest of his body was ablaze and couldn't save him she was right…I was too late.

I dropped to my knees and cried, but all that came out my eyes were blood, not salt water, and no dry heaves.

"I'm so sorry"

I opened my eyes and saw that Bree and her minions were gone…before I had a chance for revenge.

"Your dead to us Isabella, you betrayed us in the worst way your death is soon..." the last words of Bree before she left. I screamed again for my family for my best friend and for this girl's life Edward told me to save…

Usually making phone calls to the cullens were great and cheerful. Now I dreaded the fact that I had to tell them that I killed their first son…the ringing of the phone is unbearable

"Hello Cullen Residence" Esme answered

I couldn't talk my throat is tight, my sobs unbearable loud for vampire ears.

"Oh No, NO, NO! CARLISLE! Its Bella…"

I ignored their fast paced murmurs

"I...I'm so sorry I tried But...Bu—"

"Bella, we understand were at loss for words but we wish you speak to jasper asap, he needs the supported most..." Carlisle's smooth voice answered

I could hear Esme's muffled sobs. I hung up its just too much to deal with. Later on in the evening I made it in Forks, WA, in front of Jasper and No longer Edwards Bachelor Pad, tucked in the woods. Me and Esme built it to look like a mini replica of the Cullen house in forks. I stopped in front of it, and looked in the glove box and took out a picture. It was Jasper and Edward at their wedding day in Las Vegas, smiling like they won the best prize in the entire world, and they did they found true love. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over it. Old Memories never seemed so painful. I stepped out the car, and before I could knock at the door jasper was there. I had my head hung down, like a 3yr old who stole candy. Slowly, I looked into his eyes. He knew. He knew I was sorry. He knew he'd lost the biggest thing in his heart. I stepped inside and walked begrudgingly to the bedroom and sat on the bed he sat next me. I hugged him tightly and he broke down in my arms…it could've been days or hours maybe even weeks when he finally said

"You have to find Alice, Save her…" and then it hit me.

"…_Save…My…sister…MARY ALICE McCarty….take her out that horrible place"_

**CLIFFHANGERRR!!!! Sorry…this chapter is kind of just a filler drama and fluff ensue I promise ******

**Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts…**


	3. Present Time April 29,2029

_Goshh! I'm sorry for the wait,my friend zoje was breathing down my neck about it sooooo im gonna to ry to update faster __ YAY!! Hmmm..i have 90 hits but only 3 reviews *heavy sigh* hopefully you guys just reading will come out the closet and REVIEW!  
_

_Okay that's my little rant now on with the story!_

**Searching.**

**Searching, for Alice. Jasper hasn't left my side. In Forks, in the same bachelor pad. Its been 20 years. Jasper seems better In the least, he still dry heaves but not on the regular basis. I've never seen anyone so beat up. **

" **Stop feeling sorry for me Bella, I'm fine…" Jasper blurted out**

"**I'm So- let's just keep looking okay?"**

"**Alright."**

**I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands and focused. **

_**Alice Alice Alice Alice.**_

_**Find me…**_

_**Where…where are you give me clues we want to find you.**_

_**Find me…somewhere friendly and its never useless to go to…**_

_**Help us more…**_

**And then there was silence, everytime is the same. That same damned riddle! I screamed and threw my glass of water.**

"**Fuck, why cant I find her…im failing Edward"**

**I was on the brink of tears when jasper started talking.**

"**Please don't start crying I haven't been hunting in awhile and it wouldn't be good for you."**

"**The worst you could do is drain me dry and I wont wake for about a month"**

"**But a month without my lifesaver is out if question I wouldn't survive."**

"**Jasper…I know partially how you feel don't feel hard on yourself" I walked up to him and brushed his cheek with my thumb, he closed his eyes "please dont feel bad jazzy"**

"**okay I'll try…anyway whats wrong with you though bella"**

" **I know I haven't been telling you anything but, I've been focusing hard on her full name and I guess her name is so common I get her subconscious mind talking to me and everytime it sayd this riddle to her location it goes 'Somewhere friendly and its never useless to go to…' any clues?**

**After I said the riddle,the expressions on his face seemed lik everything clicked together for him. For the first time in a long time he looked joyful.**

"**I know where she is! Euless,Texas! When I was living there they would call it useless because it was a very boring a small city! I know what hospital shes in lets go!"**

**Before I knew it I was on his back and we were running to Texas.**

**HOURS LATER-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stepped up to the Institute, It was raining….eww. We walked inside and all the walls were white, no wonder they were crazy. The receptionist was obvisouly stunned at our entrance and appearance. I spoke first.**

"**Hello, I'm Isabella and this is Jasper, we're here to take out a Miss Alice Mccarty."**

**She stared for a few moments. "Uhmm, Please hand me and sharp objects or anything shiny and I'll lead you to her room."**

**Me and jasper handed over our unneeded keys and a paper clip from our pockets.**

"**Okay follow me please" The receptionist said**

**We turned a quick right and walked down the pale white ominous hallway. Tons of screaming was coming from the rooms, cries for help and bangs against the metal doors. As if on cue Jasper held my hand and rubbed my palm with his thumb. He leaned down and whispered "Don't feel sorry and don't worry we're saving her." His reassurance brought a smile to my face. Finally, the receptionist stopped and turned to us. "Here we are" she said and briskly walked away. We stared at the door for a moment, and right as I reached for the door knob. The door opened and welcome a short pale white girl,her sheen black hair was just above her perky breasts and her eyes were sparkling blue, her expression wa s confused she looked my up and down and I was tempted to spin in a circle and show off a bit. She broke the ice. "Jasper, how I've missed you I knew you were going to save me away from here!" she ran and jumped in his arms.**

"**Oh Alice I've missed you too." Jasper replied joyfully**

**He put her down and she again looked at me. Jasper spoke up "This is— "**

" **I know who this is Jasper, I've seen her multiple times in my dreams…and in my nightmares." **

" **Well, then hello alice." I scowled. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. Alice's face sofented and she stepped up to me and pulled my arms down and hugged me tightly. Suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity, she was the one. My breathing accelerated. I closed my eyes tightly. And when I opened them Alice backed away. My eyes turned completely white no pupil no iris. I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth. A whine escaped my lips, I was shaking, only one thing could provoke this. I had fallen in love ,I mated. I closed my eyes and opened them again and I knew from observations that my eyes were now green. Jasper had a knowing look on his face. He was happy. I've never seen him smile this much in years. Alice looked dumfounded. "Jasper, what did I do wrong" she asked**

**I spoke up. "Nothing its hard to explain and this is certainly not time."**

**She came back up to me looked into my eyes and hugged me again and I responed. "You were in my dreams,and these dreams were lovely,we have a connection I know it,but you were also so in my nightmares, your past and what happened with my brother…I hold no resentment towards you its going to be alright thank you for trying to save him."she whispered and pulled back instantly I missed her warmth. I was shocked. "She sees the future Bella" Jasper answered my question **

"**Now lets get out of here, I've been here for 30 years it's time to live my eternity." Alice announced**

**Me and jasper smiled, she was so exuberant. All but too soon my phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Bells I know your looking for Alice right now but, I just need to warn you when you do find her, she's not just like your kind she's different, and very much stronger."**

"**Oh well I see…" I ran my fingers through my hair " So what is she if she's stronger than me?"**

"**She's a—" Randomly my phone was smacked from my hand from alice and she had a venomous look on her face.**

_**Who was on the phone? Whats Bella ? Whats Alice? Why didn't Anyone warn her before?**_

_**Okay another cliffhanger sorrryyyyy! Read & Review please **_

_**Question of the Day: if you had a super power what would it be?**_


	4. wtf?

_Okaaaay, so heres the chapter enjoy!_

_Also I don't own twilight. And this is in third person point of view._

Faster than the girls could blink Jasper grabbed Bella and Alice, waved at the receptionist on his way out and once he was out the door, he ran to the nearest deserted place. But, that didn't stop Bella and Alice from having a stare down. Alice's eyes were stone blue and Bella's were pure white, she looked _possessed. Bella spoke first._

"I hate you, I hope you know that, you left me cold and gone 50 years ago remember that do you! You're a fake Lillian Alice Brandon! Nice way to fool these people and change your name and appearance but I guess it backfired because they put you in a physc ward!"

Alice gasped "Isabella, Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

Bella walked up to Alice and touched her cheek." Tu resteras dans mon coeur pour toujours, et mon amour le gardera pour l'éternité." Suddenly she slapped Alice "what happened to you Alice?"

"I'm a special kind of vampire I have no scent, I can see the definite future…and...and-"Bella interrupted"AND WHAT!"

"Queen of the vampire world…what happened to you?"

"Right after you left me I was 'chosen' I guess and sent to the underworld Satan he saved my life, he promised me beauty and strength and power, to be in his army and I agreed out of depression because of YOU!"

"YOU THINK I CHOSE THIS!"

"Ohm, if you didn't want me anymore you could've told me and not just left me there's still a gaping hole In my chest." Jasper finally interrupted

"Okay sorry to break this up, but it's raining and we can discuss this at the house, not here in a desert, okay?" His voice was firm and direct the girls finally agreed and ran their way home.

Okay horribly way to end this but my mom is kicking me off… grr I will finish this soon I swear. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTERR! If you wonder why I'm so slow at updating btw

French translations: Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais-I'll never leave you

Tu resteras dans mon coeur pour toujours, et mon amour le gardera pour l'éternité: You will remain in my heart forever, and my love will seal it for eternity


	5. Bella's Change

**Oops.i didn't mean to get anyone confused. I'll explain. So when Rosalie called to tell Bella "Alice" was bad news she was planning on telling her it was Lillian all along, and she was something totally different than she was May years ago and that Alice akak Lillian is stronger than her now. But Alice knocked the phone down because she was pissed and didn't like Bella (Alice also didn't know it was her beloved Isabella) so while Bella and Alice were having there stare down Bella put the pieces together and realized OMG ITS LILLIAN MY LOVE! Also jasper is clueless and frustrated by all these weird emotions Hopefully everyone gets in now if you don't then say something and without further ado here is the chapter!**

Silence was all you could hear, with the exception of the unnecessary gasps from Alice and Bella. Jaspers pacing upstairs was grinding Bella's nerves. All around the house was quiet, no birds chirping no animals running through the leaves. It was eerie and awkward. Irritated with the silence Bella spoke up.

"It was after you left my cabin, I remember that day, January 5, 1959. It was so cold, so I closed the shades to the cabin, and started a crisp fire. I heard screaming but I ignored it because it was nothing new to here in the slum town I lived in, if you remembered. A couple of minutes later I was thirsty so I walked to the market to get more milk, when I was walking back home it was pitch black outdoors. I was cornered in the allyway,ny two demons but at the time I had no clue, I just thought they were the needy. The blonde one had golden eyes, and the red head had straight white eyes no pupil or anything, that's when I knew something was wrong and they were not normal and I wasn't safe. They were both breathtakingly beautiful, I was jealous so I put a guard up. Then they started talking.

"_Look at her she's so confused. She is perfect, let's just take her she has no family" the red head said _

_The blonde spoke up, "Yes, she does that Lillian girl, or as they call her Alice, that's her lover you know, so that counts as family."_

"_HEY, leave Alice out of this!" Bella exclaimed._

_The red head grabbed Bella's forearms in a firm grip "Look her little girl we have special plans for you, Lucifer_ has taken special interest for you." _She ran a finger down Bella's cheek, and out of nowhere in a bared elevator. _

_Damn elevator music. Bella thought_

_The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, it was not as expected the room was elegant and huge the color schemes were pink and beige, it was like she was in a palace of the biggest royalty._

"_This isn't a dream little girl walk forward" the red head nudged Bella and she fell to the ground. The blonde reached forward and caught her, and hissed to the red head "hey the least you could do is be nice to hear this is going to be a tough time for her show respect." Then she turned to Bella," I'm Rosalie, I'm not one of them I'm a vampire," Bella baked away "No no no I'm not going to hurt you I only drink animal blood it's okay I promise you." Bella relaxed slightly "were going to be best friends I just know it" Rosalie gave her a genuine smile and patted her on the back she knew there was something special about this human. _

_The red head scoffed "I'm Victoria now can we go please Lucifer is getting impatient I can feel his anxiety, hustle now."  
They walked down a long narrow hallway Bella felt instantly intimated. They stop a gloriously huge door with brass handles. Victoria open the doors and stepped in, Rosalie followed along with naïve Bella. The three girls stopped in the middle of the dark room and suddenly, a spotlight lit up a male young of age around 17, with blonde slick back hair and a stunning tuxedo. He was sitting cross legged in a royal chair large and mighty, a sign of power._

"_Ahh, well hello Isabella, I've waited long to see you." He said cheerfully, "Oh how rude of me, I'm Lucifer," Bella stared blankly "Erm, the fallen angel, uhh, oh how about this I am The Devil. I'm not a fake nor am I crazy. This my lady, is the real deal." He said proudly_

"_Very well then, why am I here? Where is Alice, please don't hurt her. Victoria was talking about her and I get a little worried." Bella spoke_

"_Mmm your Alice…she's…well she's in better hands getting a better offer than you I guess I would say."_

"_And what exactly is my offer, since you're the so called 'Devil'." She put air quotes over the word devil_

"_Sorry you don't believe but, other than that,heres the offer you can't refuse, you ARE the prophecy, You are supposed to take over when I fade away, the most powerful of my demons, I'm giving you immortality,powers,speed,strength,beauty, there is nothing better now what should you choose darling, yes or no."_

_Bella thought for a minute, everyone was staring at her, Victoria was envious and wanted her to refuse but what she didn't know was that this little human is smart._

"_Yes."_

"_Excellent, your training and change shall begin immediately."_

Alice stared blankly at her and said "Wow, amazing, and here I thought demons were a myth."

Bella snorted "Says the Queen of Vampires, now tell me your story"

**Reviews=faster updates!**


End file.
